Nakaha Misora
is one of the main characters of Four Clovers Pretty Cure!. Misora has never met her real family and doesn't remember anything from before the day her adoptive partents found her and took her with them. Due to her lost memory, Misora appears to be a bit clumsy and naive. Misora was born with a special gene which allows her to transform into , the Pretty Cure of memories. Appearance Misora has long, wavy blonde hair which she keeps open and only ties to a pony tail for sports. She has deep pink eyes with a small hot pink heart in her eyes. Her face is full with freckles. Misora usually wears white dresses with flower patterns. Underneath the dress she wears white, almost transparent thights and pink slippers. Over the dress, she wears a silver jacket. As Cure Rasp, neither her hair nor her eye color changes but her hair grows longer and then reaches over her hips. She wears a silver crown on her head with a pink, heart-shaped jewel attached to the crown. A chain of feathers is tied around her head, connecting with the crown. She wears a mainly pink outfit. The outfit consits of a one piece with a white blouse without sleeves. The skirt of the outfit is poofy and frilly and a big white ribbon is attached to her back, where a white layer hangs down her hips. She wears white boots with hot pink ribbons attached to the trims. She also wears dark pink stockings and pink arm protectors around her wrists. Her Koarinku is attached to the frilly skirt. Personality Misora sometimes appears to be clumsy and naive. But the truth is that Misora misses her memories and wants nothing more than to remember who she really is. She is a nice little girl who appears teary when people ask her about her and she realizes that she can't tell them anything. But she is also a girl with a big smile and doesn't want to drag anyone down. Misora is thankful to have a family like the one she has even if they are not her real parents. Relationships Family * Nakaha Sakura - Misora's adoptive mother, who cares for her since Misora was nine years old. Sakura works as a nurse at the local hospital and is married to the owner of a sweets shop. *'Nakaha Takamaru' - Misora's adoptive father, who cares for her since Misora was nine years old. Takamaru owns a sweets shop at the shopping street and is very known around the town and the shopping street. Friends * [[Minami Kazumi|'Minami Kazumi']] - Misora's best friend. They have been friends since Misora came to Yotsuba City. They two want to help each other to find their biggest dreams. So Misora does her best to help her becoming a game designing mangaka, while Kazumi helps her finding hints to Misora's past. Cure Rasp is Misora's Pretty Cure alter ego and the Pretty Cure of memories. Cure Rasp uses the powers of the pink wing. She transforms for the first time in 4CPC01. Cure Rasp looks almost identical to Misora only her hair is way longer and she wears a crown like a princess or something. Cure Rasp's symbol is the pink wing of memories. Attacks - Cure Rasp's first Pretty Cure Attack, which she can only use when her heart is in harmony with her Pretty Cure powers. To use it, she first shouts: "Fly away, heart of evil!" And then she draws a big circle with her hands and forms a heart with her hands and shouts "Pretty Cure, Soaring Heart!" While pushing the heart against the big white circle. She then fires the heart and circle at the Proto100 which gets purified. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On!" is the official transformation phrase used by Nakaha Misora to transform into Cure Rasp in [[Four Clovers Pretty Cure!|''Four Clovers Pretty Cure!]].'' To activate the transformation, she needs to holder her Koarinku close to her heart and shout the phrase. Then the device starts to glow brightly in a pink light and Misora disappears in a white light. She then opens her eyes and her body is seen covered in the same bright light. First, her hair grows longer, then her head is shown and the crown along with the feather chain appears. Then she puts up her arms and her arm protectors appear. While having her arms up, the scene shows her body where the light goes away and her Cure outfit appears the same with the boots. Finally, the whole light is gone and her Koarinku appears at her hip. After she lands, she introduces herself. Songs As a main character, Misora's seiyuu will perform several image songs for the character she voices. Some songs are even duets or group songs along with the seiyuus of Minami Kazumi, Nishida Reina, Kitakaze Carina and Touma. * Ashita: Tomorrow's Prayer Etymology - Nakaha comes from meaning "middle", "center" or "medium", combined with meaning "wing" or "feather". So Nakaha means "middle feather", maybe a reference to her role in Four Clovers Pretty Cure!. - Misora, written in Hiragana, has no further meaning. However, when it is written in Kanjis, the name can have multiple meanings. For example, her name could mean "beautiful sky" with the kanjis 美 and 空 used. It could also be formed with the Kanji 未 which, when fused with builds the word , which would match the season's theme. Cure Rasp - Rasp comes from the fruit "Raspberry". Trivia * Misora shares her name with Minamino Misora, Minamino Kanade's mother from Suite Pretty Cure♪. * Misora is the first Pretty Cure who has no memory of her past. * Misora is the second Pretty Cure to have an adoptive family. The first was Higashi Setsuna from Fresh Pretty Cure!. * Misora is one of the lead Cures to be bad in studies but good in sports. * Cure Rasp is the fifth Pretty Cure to have a fruit-related name. * Cure Rasp is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair in civilian and Cure form. * Misora is the first character known to have a Pretty Cure gene. * Cure Rasp is the first known Pretty Cure of memories. * Like Cure Felice, Cure Rasp has a symbol in her eyes (flower of Felice, heart of Rasp). Gallery Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Cures